The Truth Story
by CroftWolf
Summary: Based on Story Of Evil series, but my ver Kisah sederhana tentang dua anak nyaris identik yang dipermainkan oleh takdir
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Ok~ jadi ini ff pertama yang kupublish berasal dari theory of ngasalness *baka no chiyoriiii, pinjem katanya ya XD* ketika menghayal disiang hari. Enjoooy~

* * *

Seorang wanita separuh baya dan putri yang berada dalam gendongannya nampak berjalan kearah tempat tidur. "Kaa-san, mau bacakan dongeng?" Bisik sang putri lirih. Sang Okaa-san pun menghentikan langkahnya diikuti gerakan memutar badan kearah putrinya, mengerutkan dahi, tampaknya berpikir, lalu tersenyum dan duduk disisi ranjang. Sudah lama ia tidak membacakan dongeng bagi putrinya, itupun karena ia kehabisan dongeng untuk diceritakan. Sekarang ini, ia kebingungan. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang mendidik anaknya terlalu baik –jika itu termasuk kesalahan, sehingga sang putri cukup pintar untuk selalu menolak ketika dibacakan dongeng yang sama lebih dari tiga kali.

"Lenka-chan tahu legenda daerah kita?" Ucap wanita itu akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan _itu. _Kebenaran yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya seorang. Sang putri mengangguk antusias. "Coba beritahu Okaa-san,"

Dengan wajah tampak berbinar, ia –yang kita ketahui sebagai Lenka memulai ceritanya, "Dahulu, ada kerajaan bernama Lucifenia yang dipimpin putri jahat. Ia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Daughter Of Evil' karena sifatnya tersebut yang jahat." Sang gadis kecil berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas. Sampai disini sang Kaa-san tersenyum kecut, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Seperti ada... penyesalan? "Pada akhirnya rakyat melakukan revolusi lalu dia mati ditangan rakyatnya sendiri dengan dieksekusi."

"Lanjutkan," Ucapnya ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya tampak setengah sadar, memaksanya kembali bercerita.

"Namun sebenarnya yang dieksekusi adalah kakak kembarnya, yang memilih untuk bertukar tempat. Memang kenapa? Jangan bilang Okaa-san kalau Kaa-san lupa cerita ini, padahal dulu Kaa-san suka sekali membuatku mendengar legenda kita ini berkali-kali. Kaa-san mau menceritakan ini atau tidak?" Sang putri masih dengan wajah yang berbinar –dan pura pura kesal mengharapkan cerita pengantar tidur dari sang Okaan, meskipun nyatanya sudah beberapa kali ia nyaris terbuai mimpi.

"Benar sekali." Responnya, "Ceritamu memang benar. Itu adalah cerita legenda yang diketahui oleh semua orang di desa kita 'kan? Tapi–" Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar, memandang putrinya, "–itu bukanlah kenyataannya Lenka. Bukan sama sekali. Legenda itu salah..." Setetes airmata jatuh. Membuat tanda tanya besar bagi Lenka kecil. Mencoba untuk mengerti. Namun Lenka malang, rasa kantuknya menang. Sebelum mendengar sepatah katapun dari Okaa-sannya ia terlelap. Sedangkan sang Okaan bergegas meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

* * *

Leah Croft

Proudly Present

"The Truth : Story Of Evil"

For Teen

Based on Story Of Evil Stories (Akuno-P/MoTHY)

Plot and Character isn't mine. But this fanfiction is mine.

Let's begin the story and hope you enjoy it

* * *

"Alleeeeeeen! Kembali kauuuuuuu" Teriak seorang gadis kecil bergaun kuning yang lucunya masih berumur sekitar 4 tahun. Coba tebak aku membawamu kemana. Ya, sekarang akan kubawa kau ke abad pertengahan. Tepanya waktu dimana _legenda itu_ terjadi.

Terlihat seorang- ah, tepatnya sepasang anak kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang satu adalah gadis kecil bergaun kuning yang berteriak tadi. Dia tampak manis, rambut sebahu-nya ia gerai, langkahnya yang kecil mencoba mengejar seorang laki-laki didepannya. Anak laki-laki tersebut berpakaian layaknya orang normal di desa.

Desa? Ah, tampaknya aku lupa memberitahukan lokasi, ya? Ini adalah salah satu desa di kerjaan Lucifenia. Pemerintahannya terkenal jahat. Pajak yang tinggi, hukuman sadis, dan siapapun yang mencoba menentang atau melanggar peraturan akan di hukum; eksekusi. Ditiap tiap tengah desa akan ada alat pancung, itu agar warga dapat melihat eksekusi. Menolak? Silahkan saja. Tapi kau akan masuk daftar hukuman mengerikan tersebut pada esoknya harinya.

"Tidak akan! Ehehehehe" Kembali ke pasangan kecil kita, mereka masih kejar-kejaran. Anak yang kita ketahui bernama Allen tersebut berhenti sejenak lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Dua anak tersebut adalah teman dari kecil. Allen Avadonia, anak dari Leonhart Avadonia dan adik dari Germaine Avadonia. Ibu mereka, Lilliane, seorang figur penyayang yang senantiasa berada disisi mereka. Ayah mereka, Leon, terkenal dikalangan orang orang desa. Tentu saja, ia adalah salah satu dari first Three Heroes yang masih hidup.

Sedangkan gadis kecil kita, Ia adalah Rilliane. Hanya Rilliane. Ya, anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan kecil milik desa tersebut. Anak ini sangat manis dan menyebalkan dalam waktu yang sama. Sifatnya yang kadang menyerupai 'Oujo-sama' membuatnya sering diledek oleh Allen. Satu lagi, wajah Rilliane dan Allen sangat mirip. Dan 'sangat' disini berarti Amat Sangat Mirip Sekali. Singkatnya, mereka identik. Orang akan menyebut mereka kembar jika pertama bertemu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa. Ya, tidak ada. Kecuali Leon sendiri. Dan aku.

Leonhart –yang ayo cukup kita panggil Leon tidak seharusnya memiliki anak laki-laki. Namun keadaan mendesaknya, saat itu ada peraturan bahwa sebuah keluarga yang tidak memiliki anak laki-laki lebih dari sepuluh tahun semenjak menikah, sang ibu akan dipenggal. Ia tidak mau istrinya tercinta, Liliane yang juga seorang dari Three Heroes mati karena masalah yang, uh, bahkan tidak layak disebut masalah. Leon memilih untuk datang ke gereja, memohon. Hingga pada suatu malam seseorang datang, membawakan keranjang berisi bayi. "_Rawatlah, kelak suatu saat dia yang akan menyelamatkan kerajaan ini."_

Hingga saat ini, ia benar-benar menyayangi Allen seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan yang diucapkan orang itu. Intinya, Leon menyayanginya. Dan tidak ada masalah selagi anak itu dan kakaknya tetap ada disisinya.

* * *

"Gawat! Oujo-sama telah meninggal!"

"Bagaimana ini? Telah terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan,"

"Tidak ada keluarga yang dapat menggantikannya. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang memiliki darah murni!"

"Kita akan mati.."

Begitulah kira-kira pembicaraan seluruh anggota kerajaan. Para maid, butler, footman, dan para anggota istana resah. Tentu saja, Ratu Anne, telah meninggal, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikannya. Jika terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan lebih lama, cepat atau lambat masyarakat desa akan mengadakan revolusi. Itu artinya kematian bagi anggota Istana.

"Sire, angkat saja seseorang dari desa. Atau kita semua akan mati." Ucap perempuan berambut putih abu-abu dengan nada yang datar kepada lawan bicaranya, entah gendernya apa, sulit dipastikan. Tapi dia memakai topi pada rambut blondenya dan untuk alasan tertentu sebelah matanya ditutup. Disebelahnya ada seorang berambut pirang diikat kesamping, dilihat dari name-tag pakaian maid-nya, dia bernama Ney Futapie.

"Baka no Mayu! Mudahnya kau bilang seperti itu. Salah-salah orang yang kita angkat malah berhati baik dan kita tetap berakhir dengan membusuk dipenjara. Bahkan jika kita mengangkat salah satu anggota kerajaan pun, resikonya terlalu besar!" Balasnya sambil menatap ke jendela. Wajahnya merah padam, emosi mungkin. "Hei Ney! Jangan diam saja! Kau adalah maid kepercayaan kami! Kau juga yang mengetahui rahasia ini lebih dulu kan?"

"Ckckck," Decak si maid pirang kita. "Bukan aku yang penasihat kerajaan. Biarpun aku tahu, kenapa? Aku hanya maid." Tambahnya simpel dengan wajah malas. Ney Futapie bukanlah maid utama, tapi dia anak adopsi dari Miriam Futapie yang menjabat menjadi kepala maid. Ia terbiasa malas dan tidak menerima perintah dari selain anggota bangsawan, ataupun laki-laki tampan –aku tahu ini menjijikan. Selain itu, Ney juga punya mulut besar.

"Kau harus menemuinya. Ah, Tidak. _Kita _harus menemuinya."

Si perempuan yang dipanggil Mayu tadi tampak terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir dari partner sesama penasihat kerajaan itu. Seketika kekhawatiran tersirat dari wajahnya yang datar. "T-tidak bisa. Tidakkah kau ingat, ketika Yang Mulia Arne telah menemuinya? Yang dia inginkan hanyalah agar kerajaan kita tidak bangkrut, lihat sekarang. Kita kaya, tapi dibenci. Dan sekarang kau ingin menemui_nya_! Resiko apalagi yang akan kita terima!? Aku lebih baik mati ditangan rakyat daripada harus menanggung resiko dari _si laknat Evil of Pride _itu_._" Balasnya. Suaranya pelan, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang berusaha meredam emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Berhentilah menjadi egois. Pikirkan juga orang lain!"

"Cih," Si lelaki –entahlah, mungkin perempuan? Membalikkan badannya. Muak. Dengan kejam ia mencengkram rahang gadis malang kita, yang nyatanya masih tetap berwajah datar. "Diam dan turuti saja kataku. Ingat, nyawa keluargamu bisa langsung mati dengan permohonan nona muda Futapie itu." Tambahnya lagi dan disambut _smirk_ oleh Ney. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati perempuan yang mari kita sebut sebagai Mayu dengan angkuh. Ya, ia membulatkan keputusannya. Ia harus melakukannya.

Ia terus berjalan hingga dibagian Timur istana, bagian yang paling sepi dari keempat penjuru istana. Dibelakangnya terdapat dua wanita tadi. Begitu sampai dilorong ketiga, ia menarik tuas berupa lampu pijar dan muncullah sebuah tangga –oh, ruang rahasia bawah tanah. Diruangan itu terdapat aura gelap yang kurang mengenakkan, disisi kanan maupun kiri dinding ruangan terdapat barang-barang kuno juga tergantung lukisan mendekati abstrak yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang gelap menyerupai... iblis?

Mari kita sebut saja orang berambut blonde dan bertopi itu Oliver –memang itu namanya. Ia berjalan hingga keujung ruangan. Meletakkan sesuatu yang aneh ke sebuah wadah. Lalu, "_It's me, Evil of Pride," _bisiknya dengan sangat pelan, bahkan cukup pelan untuk didengar ketika kau tepat disebelahnya. Tapi tetap saja, cukup untuk didengar oleh _seseorang_ disana.

"_Hmmm, datang juga kau. Bahkan kau membawa nona kecilmu dan partnermu ini hm? Ada apa? Apakah keabadianmu yang mengambil seluruh keluargamu tujuhpuluhlima tahun yang lalu itu masih belum cukup?"_ Bisik seseorang –atau sesuatu?, tepat ditelinganya. Tentu saja, masih tidak ada seorangpun disitu kecuali dua wanita dan.. err.. Laki-laki.

"Shut up you, Evil."

"_Evil, huh? Yes I am. But I'm not the one who prefer to sacrifice my family JUST for the immortality._"

"Of course not. You already Immortal." Terjadi keheningan sesaat. "Muncullah," Ucapnya lagi. Tetap tak ada respon. "Anne telah mati"

_WUSSSHH..._ Seketika ada angin berhembus, dan muncullah sesosok berjubah hitam. "Anne... telah mati?" Hening sesaat. "Berarti sekaranglah waktunya."

Oliver menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berniat meminta penjelasan lebih. Tapi ia diam. Memilih untuk menatap nona muda Futapie disebelahnya yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Bahagia sekali. Ia tidak mengerti. Sudah hampir sembilan puluh tahun ia selalu bertemu makhluk dihadapannya –berkat keabadian tentunya, namun tetap mengerikan ketika bersamanya.

"Pergi ke desa Elphegort. Cari dan temukan anak _itu_. Dialah yang akan menggantikan Anne."

Ia terdiam. Mencoba mengerti maksud dari sang Lucifer.

* * *

#OliverPoV

Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Anak _itu_?

"Berhenti pura-pura bodoh." Seolah mengerti dengan pikiranku, Mayu angkat bicara. Anak, anak, anak... Satu-satunya anak yang masuk dipikiranku adalah... "Ya. Dialah keluarga Lucifen yang hilang. Sebagai penanda berakhirnya masa kejaayan dari Sihir Hitam yang melindungi Lucifenia."

Aku membulatkan mataku, Tidak mungkin. Jika itu benar terjadi. Jika putri kecil itu naik takhta, maka pada akhirnya masa emas dari sihir Lucifenia akan musnah. Tapi sudah tidak ada pilihan. Sihir akan hilang juga jika orang selain orang yang tidak memiliki darah Lucifen memimpin.

_Wush. _Selintas angin lewat didepanku. Bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah buku tebal. Buku tersebut adalah buku yang dituliskan oleh peramal dimasa dulu, yang semuanya memiliki kecocokan dengan kenyataan. Ya, semua yang ada dibuku tersebut menjadi kenyataan 99,9%, 0,1% nya nyaris benar. Dan sekarang buku ini diambil oleh Lucifer. Akupun mulai membuka halamannya secara acak.

"Bacalah."

_Hari ini, sang Iblis yang diusir dari surga berpindah tempat, mencoba mencari wilayah untuk dilindungi dengan kekuatan Pride-nya. Ratu Arne yang sedang kesulitan pun menerima bantuannya. Lucifer sang Iblis tinggal diruangan bawah tanah yang dibuat khusus. Kerajaan pun merubah namanya menjadi Lucifenia. Seketika kerajaan makmur. Namun, Ratu Arne yang tidak menepati janjinya dengan Iblis –memberikan satu keluarga sebagai tumbal menerima resikonya. Ia dihilang ingatkan dan memiliki setetes darah Lucifer, memiliki Pride {Kesombongan} yang kekal. Darah tersebut akan ikut turun pada setiap keturunan perempuannya,dan saat itulah ia mati._

Ya, benar. Sejarah kerajaan ini memang benar. Seluruh penjuru negeri juga tahu kalau secara tiba-tiba, Ratu Arne menjadi jahat, mendadak ia hilang ingatan, lalu dimulailah penderitaan bagi rakyat desa. Halaman berikutnya lagi-lagi terbuka secara acak.

_Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan tanda-tanda berakhirnya masa kekuatan Lucifer didaerah tersebut. Sang anak dari Ratu Anne hilang. Seorang Angel diutus agar mengambil bayinya, sehingga sang putri hidup masih sebelum mengalir darah Lucifer dari tubuh ibunya. Lalu ketika suatu saat sang putri hilang ditemukan dan naik takhta, tak lama ia akan mati diikuti musnahnya Black Spirit. Orang-Orang didaerah tersebut yang meminta sesuatu kepada Lucifer akan mati. Dan Lucifenia akan kembali tentram._

"Serahkan saja padaku." Ucap Ney dengan senang hati. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan mati sekalipun Lucifer pergi. Tapi aku.

* * *

#SomeonePoV

_"Hmmm, sudah waktunya. Elluka, inilah tugas terakhir sekaligus tugas paling penting. Datanglah ke kerajaan Lucifenia, tawarkan pada Haku, Oliver atau bahkan langsung ke Lucifer akan bantuanmu mengambil sang putri yang hilang. Bilang kau adalah sebuah spirit maka mereka akan mengerti."_

"_Aku? Melakukannya sendiri?"_

"_Haha.. tentu saja tidak, Luka. Kau akan dibantu oleh lelaki Venomania yang sudah kuhilangkan ikatan dari iblis Lust. Selanjutnya dia akan bernama Gast Venom. Ajarilah dia sebaik mungkin sebagai manusia biasa yang normal. Dan jangan lupa, ini adalah tugas terakhirmu"_

Mereka berdua,tepatnya sesosok berjubah dan wanita berambut merah muda. Hingga akhirnya si wanita pamit undur diri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak datar berubah menjadi murung, aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. _'Baiklah. Tugasku ini sangatlah berat bahkan jika kukerjakan sendiri. Dan sekarang ia memintaku untuk mengerjakannya dengan seorang yang tidak waras dan mesum. Oh! Jangan lupa bahkan ia adalah manusia setengah terong yang menjelma menjadi samurai jejadian. Ingatkan aku agar aku menjaga attitude -dengan cara tidak tertawa guling-guling atau menangis meraung-raung atau parahnya membunuhnya saat bertemu dengannya agar harga diriku tidak turun drastis'._

* * *

Tadaaaa~ selesai juga fanfic pertama yang saya publish. Mohon masukannya yaaaa senpai~!

Ohiya, ini saya apresiasikan untuk sebagai bentuk kekaguman saya pada Vocaloid, Akuno-P dan Chiyori Uzume :P

Mind to review and be my friend?

-Nakamura Michiyo


	2. Chapter 2 : The New Queen Of Lucifenia

Story Of Evil Series : The Truth Story

Ch.2 : The New Queen Of Lucifenia

Chapter 2 update walaupun gaada yang minta horeeee XD Enjoy~

* * *

Disebuah taman yang tenang, tepatnya kursi kayu panjang ditengah desa Elphegort duduk seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang berumur kuranglebih lima tahun. Ia sedang duduk manis dikursi itu sendirian. Sesekali ia tersenyum jika ada penduduk desa yang ia kenal lewat didepannya dan menyapanya. Terus begitu, sampai seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang mirip dengannya datang menghampirinya membawa satu es krim.

"Rin-chan! Lihat aku bawa apa! Tou-san membelikanku es krim. Makan berdua yaaa!" Ucap anak laki-laki tersebut, ia menunjukan senyumnya kepada teman sebaya-nya tersebut, lalu duduk di disampingnya.

"Hm!" Angguknya semangat. "Tapi namaku Rilliane, ri-li-en! Bukan riiiiiiin"

"Ehehehe, habis, lebih enak dipanggil Rin daripada... siapa? Sirien ya?" Balasnya dengan wajah cengiran.

"E-eh? Allen jahaaaaat!" Sang anak perempuan yang mari kita panggil Rilliane –tepatnya ri-li-en, berpura-pura marah, padahal jelas sekali dipipinya terdapat semu merah. Namun sayangnya Allen tidak menyadari garis-garis kecil dipipi sahabatnya itu, sehingga ia malah panik dengan polosnya, "A-aku minta maaf Riiiiiin-chaaaaan"

Andai saja mereka sedikit dewasa, orang akan mengira mereka pacaran –selain dugaan bahwa mereka kembar tentunya.

Sayang sekali ya, tidak ada yang memperkirakan kalau bahkan itu hari terakhir mereka bersama.

* * *

Leah Croft

Proudly Present

"The Truth : Story Of Evil"

For Teen

Based on Story Of Evil Stories (Akuno-P/MoTHY)

Plot and Character isn't mine. But this fanfiction is mine.

Let's begin the story and hope you enjoy it

* * *

Aku baru kembali dari kerajaan Lucifenia dan sekarang sedang menuju ke desa Elphegort. Setelah tadi bicara dengan seorang maid centil, bajak laut pirang jejadian dan seorang aneh ubanan –kumohon jangan beritahu orangnya, aku langsung berniat untuk menjemput_nya_. Asal kalian tahu, aku selalu menunggu sampai saat ini tiba; saat dimana masa hidupku tenang setelah tugas atau bisa kalian sebut sebagai misi selesai. Maksudku hidupku baik-baik saja, namun lebih menyenangkan jika hidup tanpa beban kan? Sebenarnya, hidupku kemarin lusa sangat-sangat-baik-baik-saja. Ya, kemarin lusa. Hari dimana tidak ada–

"Luka-samaaaaaaaa~ tunggu akuuuuuu~"

Hari dimana tidak ada sesosok makhluk terong yang menggangguku.

"Luka-sama! Kau ini memang diberikan kekuatan untuk jalan cepat atau memang sudah bawaan dari lahir?". Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau yang berjalan terlalu lambat." Jawabku simpel. Sekarang kubalikkan pertanyaan; dia memang terlahir seperti _itu_ atau memang bawaan dari lahir? Ah, aku rasa aku yang terlalu jenius untuk berhadapan dengannya. Dia masih mengoceh tidak jelas dan langsung terdiam dengan glare mematikan yang aku miliki dan tentunya dengan senang hati kukirim padanya –nah, itu baru bawaan dari lahir.

Daripada itu, biarkan aku menjelaskan tugas ku yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah salah satu spirit baik yang diadopsi oleh... errr... sebut saja orang yang setingkat dibawah _angel_. Tuanku menyuruhku untuk membunuh atau menghentikan _Seven Deadly Sins_, dan ini adalah tugas terakhirku. Setelah itu aku akan bebas dan menikmati hidup sekali lagi –aku sudah pernah mati, jangan komentar.

Pertanyaannya, bagaimana cara kau, tepatnya aku menghentikan _Seven Deadly Sins _itu? Mudah. Mereka memiliki benda yang akan membuat mereka dikendalikan oleh iblis. Banica Conchita contohnya, seorang yang dirasuki oleh _Evil Of Glutton _sehingga menjadi kanibal_. _Barangnya adalah Gelas, ketika gelas itu pecah, ia normal lagi. Tapi, selain itu, kau juga bisa menggunakan cara lain; membuatnya melihat orang terpenting baginya mati didepan matanya.

Makhluk berambut violet –atau ungu agar tidak terkesan banci yang sedang berjalan disampingku ini termasuk salah satu _Seven Deadly Sins, _lebih tepatnya _Lust_. Ia tidak sengaja terkena pengaruh _Evil of Lust_ –entah siapa namanya aku lupa ketika menyentuh _Swords of Venomania._ terlebih lagi dia memang keluarga dari Venomania. Nama aslinya Sateriajis Venomania. Tidak elit memang, mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa tuan mengganti namanya menjadi Gast Venom setelah berhasil dibebaskan dari kutukan evil-siapalah-namanya dan dihidupkan kembali.

"Luka-samaaa. Seburuk itukah aku sampai kau harus berwajah datar terus?"

_Ya, sangat_. Inginnya berkata seperti itu, tapi tidak, aku masih punya hati bahkan untuk makhluk sepertinya. "Tidak. Aku berwajah datar pada siapapun, pada tuan sekalipun. Jadi tidak, kau tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Ia terlihat sumringah mendengar jawabanku. "Ya, kau tidak seburuk yang kaupikirkan. Hanya saja kira-kira tigakalilipat lebih buruk." Tambahku lagi, kali ini dengan senyum manis yang sedikit mengintimidasi. Dan sukses membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang karena perubahan mood-nya.

Mari kita sudahi pembahasan absurd ini. Didepanku sudah ada sepasang anak kecil berambut pirang. Aku tersenyum sebelah –smirk. Yang dikatakan oleh tuan memang benar. Sepasang anak kecil menyerupai kembar padahal tidak se-ayah atau se-ibu ini terikat oleh takdir. Aku kasihan pada mereka. Dari jutaan anak didunia, mereka berdualah yang harus dipilih oleh takdir untuk dipermainkan.

"Hey, terong venom, kau tahan anak laki-laki itu, aku akan mengambil yang satunya lagi." Komando-ku. Ia mengangguk. Jadi kami langsung menjalankan rencana.

Kami memisahkan mereka satu sama lain, si anak laki-laki alias Allen mulai memberontak dan berteriak, sedangkan putri –mulai sekarang kita panggil begitu– Rilliane menangis. Rakyat desa yang sepertinya hampir semua mengenalnya mulai menarik kami berdua. Kerusuhan terjadi. "Kami dari Istana! Penasihat kerajaanlah yang mengirim kami!". Teriak partner-ku itu. Seketika hening. Rakyat desa mundur, tentu saja mereka ketakutan akan istana. Terlebih lagi fakta itu dibenarkan oleh kereta kerajaan yang baru saja datang menjemputku. Sekarang ini yang terdengar hanya tangisan dan jeritan dua anak kecil yang kami tangkap. Hm, dia bisa juga diandalkan.

Kamipun langsung berpisah. Aku naik kereta kuda istana sedangkan Gast pergi ke rumah orangtua Allen –Leonhart dan Lilliane, Three Heroes favoritku.

* * *

Sekarang kami berada di ruangan rahasia yang rupanya tempat tinggal dari Lucifer bodoh itu. Sosoknya yang memakai jubah hitam memberikan kesan tua. Oh, sudahlah. Sekarang dia menarik sebuah kaca bekas. Iya, itu adalah kaca sekitar sembilan puluh tahun lalu yang menjadi favorit Ratu Arne. Disebut-sebut sebagai _The Four Mirrors Of Lucifenia. _But, For Your Information, hanya ada dua cermin. Sungguh bodoh yang menamainya. Atau mungkin dulu memang mereka belum mengenal urutan angka.

Anak kecil alias Rilliane yang sekarang sudah tertidur berkat sihir dari kakek iblis itu dibangunkan dalam sekejap dengan hanya sentuhan kecil ketika _The Four Mirrors Of Lucifenia _tepat berada didepannya. Ketika melihat itu, seketika mata indah milik putri kecil itu terbelalak. Mata indahnya terbuka lebar sedangkan pupilnya mengecil, seolah-olah baru saja ada yang merasukinya. Memang iya, sih. Oliver dan iblis itu tersenyum. Sedangkan Tey Mitapie –siapalah namanya itu tertawa puas. Aku diam. Mencoba mencerna keadaan.

AH! Dua kaca yang entah bagaimana disebut empat itulah barangnya! Lucifer memberikan Kuhancurkan maka langsung beres. Mudah. Tapi tidak. Jika kehancurkan skenarionya –yang hanya aku sendiri itu yang tahu, maka Iblis itu tidak akan hancur dan pergi. Jadi aku hanya bisa diam meratapi kehancuran dari hati murni gadis kecil itu. Dia sudah dirasuki, dia akan lupa semuanya. Secara mendadak mengerti politik dan pada akhirnya memimpin kerajaan ini dengan jahat.

Tapi bagian 'lupa semuanya' itu yang membuat dadaku menjadi sesak. Kenangan hidupnya, masa-masa indah beserta temannya, dan bahkan anak laki-laki yang menjadi temannya itu akan dia lupakan.

* * *

#NormalPoV

Setelah kau melihat dari sudut pandang Elluka dimana asal mulanya sang 'Daughter Of Evil' tercipta, akan kuajak kau melihat disisi Gast.

"Hiks. Jii-san, tapi kalau Rin-chan diambil istana 'kan, nanti dia jahat, terus lupa denganku. Terus ga nepatin janjinya kalo nanti mau ngadain Revolusi bareng ngelawan pemerintahan jahat. Kalau Rin-chan yang jahat, terus bagaimana denganku? Hiks." Serentetan kalimat polos namun mampu menancapkan pisau kehati Gast. Dan parahnya itu keluar dari mulut seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang bahkan masih diselingi isakan. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah tadi. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menggendong anak tampan kecil lucu nan polos sambil menenangkannya. Itupun tadi ia lakukan sambil menahan tangis; karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukannya –ia menganggap hal ini sangat kejam, dan sakit yang menimpa kaki, tangan dan pundak maupun punggung karena pemberontakan anak kecil tampan lucu nan polos tadi. 'Bagaimana Luka-sama kuat menghadapi enam seven deadly sins lainnya kalau bahkan aku menghadapi satu anak kecil sudah hampir mau mati.' Itulah yang sedari tadi ia batin-kan.

"Nah! Itu ayahmu 'kan?" Ucapnya setengah berteriak kegirangan karena merasa pada akhirnya penderitaan hari ini berakhir. Sang anak langsung turun dari gendongan makhluk ungu itu dan berlari menghampiri Tou-sannya dengan wajah masam. Oh, apa aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa bahkan Allen kecil kita memberikan salam perpisahan pada Gast –berupa tendangan maut? Kalau belum, maka kau sudah tahu sekarang kan?

Setelah memastikan bahwa sang anak sudah selamat dan berada didekat orang tua-nya, Gast pergi meninggalkan desa itu dan berjanji tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Ia sekarang hendak pergi kerumah tuannya dan langsung beristirahat. Kumohon abaikan fakta bahwa tuan Venom itu terpasa menginap, atau bahasa kasarnya coretnumpangcoret dirumah sang tuan. Apa? Kalian kira tuannya Gast itu siapa? Kutekankan, tuan dari Gast Venom dan Elluka Clockworker tidaklah sama. Aku yakin kalian sudah dijelaskan tentang tuan dari Clockworker-san; 'orang yang setingkat dibawah _angel_'. Sedangkan Gast Venom sudah dibebaskan oleh 'orang yang setingkat dibawah _angel_' itu dan di-pindah-tuan-kan ke Elluka. Singkatnya, tuannya sekarang adalah Elluka.

* * *

Pendek? Iya Miyo tau X) nanti chapter tiga barulah sangat panjang.

Review?


End file.
